Lonely Hearts
by FarenenBlitz
Summary: Somewhere between fighting Utau and Lulu: A new girl comes in Seiyo School, three Shugo Charas around her. Hinamori Amu and the other Guardians invite her to join them. She gets the number ten. But whta if the numer ten does not want to work with the other?


Sakura went down the hall way. Cleopatra flew above her head.  
"It is exciting, isn't it?" her little Shugo Chara asked ad looked around.  
"Hm, no, not really" her owner said borred under her breath. It was the third time she changed school and every school was the same in her eyes. Cleopatra looked at Lelouch-san and her shoulders sank down.  
"Come on, be happy" the Shugo Chara tried to smiled.  
"I do not want to be happy" Sakura said coldly. "It is just a new school not my new home where I have to be happy. I do not to be happy in here."  
"That is a very unhealthy look on life, is'nt it?"  
Without they noticed it a brown- haired man joined them. "I am the principal of this school. Nice to meet you, Sakura Lelouch- san" he introduced himself.  
"Yeah", she said while starring to the floor. While they talked the principal guided them into a room that looked more like a library than like the office of a principal. He looked young for a principal and Sakura could tell, she saw five of five headmasters in the time she was on their schools. On one side of the office's wall stood a glass cabinet. In it was a children's book. To be exactly it was a picture book they recognized of the time when Cleopatra was born. She got it shown and introduced of the world of the Shugo Charas. A little time her thoughts went trough the time: She stood in front of a boy that chatted with Cleopatra as if it were normal. But no one of Sakuras friends could see Cleopatra. Then the boy looked at her and smiled.  
"You wonder why I can see her, right? I have a Shugo Chara or Guardian Character, too. What do you know about them?"  
Sakura had to admit that she did not know a little bit. Mostly not why Cleopatra was there.  
"Come with me. I can tell you." They went in a room outside the school. The typical heat of midday was everywhere, mostly in the rooms.  
"Shugo Charas are your true self, your would-be selfs, to be exactly. They are born, if you wish you can stand to your character or if you wish for strength to get your dream become true. Is Cleopatra your only chara?"  
Fast she took out to other eggs. One was white and pink, a balett shoe as a sample around it. Out of it came a few days after that chat while a entrance Mikan, a prima ballerina. She helped her to not get nervous.  
The other egg was black, a sense as a sample around it. From the beginning on Sakura knew that this was the egg of a Shugo Chara with impossible powers. Out came Rhea. Her name was not that exactly because Rhea was a titan but she had the power to stop the time. She was born because Sakura feared the time when she was grown up. What would she do? And why had she chosen that way. To stop her fearing that Rhea came to help her to show her that time is unstopable.  
Softly Sakura shook her head, out of the memory. This was not the time to switch through the times. She recognized that Rhea and Mikan were out of there eggs and jumped through the room giggling and laughing, getting Cleopatra angry. A wild hunt began.  
"You know about the Shugo Charas, don't you?" she asked and looked to the principal. He watched her Charas playing and smiled.  
"Huh? Uhm, hai, I do" he confirmed. "I am the incorporator king of the school intern guardians. They save the dreams of the children, if they are lost when they cannot solve a problem on their own."  
"Do all Guardians have a Shugo Chara?"  
"Hai" the principal again confirmed. "And because you have three of them, I want you all to join them."  
"I should join the guardians? I tell you that I am not interested in saving anything. I am bad in such things."  
"You are goingt to learn it then" he said and pulled out a paper. "Your schedule and the roomlist."  
"Arrigato" Sakura said and watched at her playing characters. "Come on, guys. We have a date with a lot of pupils and teachers."  
Rhea plummed down on her left shoulder and Mikan on the right. Cleopatra flew like everytime above her head. Outside stood five girls chatting and flirting.  
One of the girls, brown hairs and an arrogant look on her face looked at her and said sarcasticly: "Oh, we have a new student in here. Welcome to Seiyo School. My name ist Yamabuki Saaya."  
"Her familiy invents motors or something like that" Cleopatra explained.  
"Arrigato" Sakura said without moving her lips.  
"Who are you? And where are you from?"  
"My name is Lelouch Sakura. I am from Egypt."  
They looked not interested so the new, male voice was welcome to Sakura.  
"Ah, Yamabuki. san, so you met our new student."  
"Tadase- sama" she shrieked. Sakura, Rhea, Mikan and Cleopatra made a grimass, the shriek still in their ears.  
As they turned the saw red. The red uniform was supplemented by red capes. Between three girls stood one boy with a blue uniform and a blue cape. He had blond hair and brown eyes and he seemed to be very charming. One of the girls had pink hair and golden eyes. Right on her side stood a blond girl with again brown eyes. Then there was a brown- haired girl with brown eyes.  
"Nice to meet you, Lelouch- san", the boy, called Tadase- kun, said samiling.  
"Yeah, uhm, thanks" she mumbled.  
"I am Tadase Hitori, the king of the Guardians."  
"Hinamori Amu, Joker", the girl with pink hair said.  
"Mahori Rima, nice to meet you, the Queen" the blonde girl said without any emotions.  
"Yaiki Yaya, I am the Aice" the last girl said smiling. "I am happy that you are here."  
"Please, take a walk with us. We have a lot to tell you."  
Thankfully Sakura followed them and Shugo Charas appeared. A king presented: "Kiseki, the character of Tadase."  
"Pepe-tan, Yaya-chi's chara." Pepe looke much like a baby.  
A pink-haired chara introduced her and her friends: "I am Ran, this is Miki and over there is Suu."  
She pointed on a girl with a sketch block in her hand and a blond chara with a green dress on. "We belong to Amu" Miki added.  
A clown giggled: "I am KusuKusu, chara of Rima."  
"And I am Yoru. I belong to Ikuto. But he is not here today" a cat interrupted. Most of the Shugo Charas looked up to him angrily. He had blue hair and cat-like ears. A tail popped out of his trousers his feet and hands were paws.  
After that Sakuras Shugos introduced themselfs.  
"These are powerful names" Tadase said.  
"Yeah but most of them are not powerful."  
Tadase wanted to say something but he was interrupted by a black egg hopping around and saying "useless, useless" all the time. A white "X" was on the front side.


End file.
